


klance American horror story

by puta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta/pseuds/puta
Summary: please please does anyone know of the klance story where it has an American horror story premise where lance and his family moves into an old spooky house and his mom is a therapist with a new "client" who is Keith. but Keith is actually a ghost, and lance and Keith both end up becoming attracted to one another and there's some smut . I cannot find it anymore I'm afraid it may have been deleted. if anyone has a link or copy of it please notify me thank you so much. I'll delete this as soon as I can.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	klance American horror story

so yeah this fic was inspired by american horror story. lance and his mom and siblings move in to a spooky new house. Lance's mom is a therapist. her new client is Keith, who is actually a ghost. shiro is a police officer who used to know Keith when he was alive. Keith and lance become attracted to each other. Smut happens later.


End file.
